vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
World Trigger
Summary A gate to another dimension has burst open, and from it emerge gigantic invincible creatures that threaten all of humanity. Earth's only defense is a mysterious group of warriors who have co-opted the alien technology in order to fight back! Power of the Verse A verse in which strategy is more valued than raw power or the skill of a single person, it heavily relies on common types of ordinary battle-thinking like traps, confusion, information battling, planning in order to overwhelm a single powerful enemy with a lot of weaker soldiers. The power source of all weapons and the durable -"battle mode"- body of the chars is "trion", a element that exist inside the body and is only usable with triggers, no matter the strength of ordinary firearms or nukes, an object of body created by trion can only be harmed by an object or body of trion. But despite the strategy-heavy verse each individual char (if it is in their "battle body") is at least wall-level to street and building-level. Via Trion it is also possible to create town level weapons (Trion Soldiers) which mostly have fish or insect-like body and only a single (always existing) big weakness (the "eye" somewhere located on the body), of course overpowering them is also possible, but they are not only weapons, sometimes they also exist as AI in a supporting function. Aside from the ordinary triggers which are the most used weapon, there are also "Black Triggers", each of them has a unique ability which can range from a single weapon with one unique type of ability to a full-body change that turns the user's body into liquid or gaseous forms. The verse in itself is rather weak but has at least 2 dimensions, one in which the earth exists and the other one in which an unknown number of other worlds exist purely created out of trion. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Elizhaa *GreatestSin *ChocomilkAlex Opponents Neutral Characters Main Characters * Osamu Mikumo * Kuga Yuma * Chika Amatori * Yuichi Jin Border * Tamakoma Branch * Takumi Rindō * Reiji Kizaki * Kirie Konami * Kyōsuke Karasuma * Shiori Usami Others * Tsukihiko Amō * Kei Tachikawa * Kōhei Izumi * Takeru Yuiga * Yū Kunichika * Isami Tōma * Shinji Fuyushima * Sōya Kazama * Ryō Utagawa * Shirō Kikuchihara * Kaho Mikami * Shun Midorikawa * Nozomi Kako * Futaba Kuroe * Shūji Miwa * Yōsuke Yoneya * Tōru Narasaka * Shōhei Kodera * Ren Tsukimi * Masataka Ninomiya * Shinnosuke Tsuji * Sumiharu Inukai * Aki Hiyami * Masato Kageura * Noboru Koarai * Hiro Kitazoe * Hikari Nire * Haruaki Azuma * Mako Hitomi * Tsuneyuki Okudera * Yōko Katori * Yūta Miura * Rokurō Wakamura * Hana Somei * Kōtarō Suwa * Daichi Tsutsumi * Hisato Sasamori * Rui Osano * Tetsuji Arafune * Yoshito Hanzaki * Atsushi Hokari * Rin Kagami * Rei Nasu * Yūko Kumagai * Akane Hiura * Sayoko Shiki * Kuniharu Kakizaki * Fumika Teruya * Kotarō Tomoe * Sakurako Taketomi * Makoto Chano * Itsuki Fujisawa * Jun Arashiyama * Ai Kitora * Mitsuru Tokieda * Ken Satori * Haruka Ayatsuji * Tatsuya Kuruma * Kō Murakami Neighbor * Category:World Trigger Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime